


Game Night

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Remus wants to know why Patton was quiet during game night. Patton questions his feelings for Remus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A few F-bombs, Remus threatening/mentioning bodily mutilation [briefly & playfully]

“I swear to fucking god you stupid piece of shit I WILL cut your nipples off and turn them into earrings!” Remus growled at his brother. 

Remus, Roman, Patton, and Virgil were once again trying out a family game night. It had been Roman’s turn to pick, and he chose Clue. Patton had no idea how Remus and Roman ended up fighting every time, yet somehow they did. This time, though, Virgil had been prepared for the brewing bloodbath. 

“Gross, dude, c’mon. Don’t say that stuff in front of Patton!” Virgil scolded. He gave a warning look to Roman, who decided it was best to not speak up after all. 

“Oh, please, Patton can handle it by now,” Remus waved off. “Right, Sugar?” 

Patton blushed at the new nickname. He had been quieter than usual during the game. He was too busy staring at Remus while he bickered with his brother. 

“Um, kinda, I dunno…” he trailed off. He wasn’t as uncomfortable as he used to be. Was that concerning at all? 

“Alright,” Remus bit his lower lip. “I think that’s enough game night.” He had gone to stand up before Roman got his attention.

“Of course, you’re such a sore loser, you’re quitting early.” Roman accused mockingly. The prince was pouting his lips to make fake baby kisses at his twin. Remus sucked in a breath, ready to spit back. 

“Hey!” Virgil shouted at the two. “Patton may not be done with you two, but I am. C’mon Princey, I’m splitting you two up for the night.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve been split up. Bye Roman!” Remus waved enthusiastically. He enjoyed the sight of Virgil dragging his brother away by the ear a little too much. Plus, it gave him some time alone to figure out what was going on with the sweet, little, unusually quiet Patton.

Patton just cleared his throat nervously as he stood to clean up. The boys had knocked some of the cards onto the floor. He crawled under the table to pick them up. It was a mindless task that allowed his thoughts to wander. 

He was blushing, Remus’ voice calling him ‘Sugar’ was repeating over and over in his mind. He hoped that the duke hadn’t noticed his staring. He was willing to admit to himself that having Remus around more often was pretty exciting. He was...vibrant. Sure, he smelled awful most of the time, and he said pretty creepy things, but underneath that he was really sweet. Patton noticed that he had calmed down when Virgil pointed out that he was in the room. 

He was focused on his task and his thoughts that he didn’t notice Remus had stayed behind until he crawled into a pair of crusted boots. 

“Need any help, Sugar?” the owner of the boots purred. 

Patton gulped. “Why are you calling me that?” Remus moved out of the way to let Patton stand up. He set the cards on the table as Remus answered. 

Usually his eyes held such chaos, however in that moment it was dulled to a mild mischief. “Cause you’re the sweetest little thing I’ve ever seen, of course!” Remus poked Patton on the nose lightly, “Boop.”

Patton’s eyes widened at the contact. He was surprised that Remus was clean. He didn’t have the faint smell of smoke, or sea water, or even trash. While looking at him closer, he noticed that the usually matted hair looked...almost fluffy. The white stripe nearly shimmered in the lamplight. 

“Who wrestled you into the bath tonight?” Patton asked while he leaned back against the table. He drummed his fingers against the wooden surface. 

“I did. I wanted to be clean for once. I had to be decent for company,” Remus rubbed his finger across Patton’s cheek. He had a thoughtful look on his face. “Your face is smooth. Like a butterfly wing. Did you know butterflies have scales?”

Patton shook his head no. Remus continued. “Yes, it’s very fascinating, isn’t it? Your face is softer than scales.” His voice was at a quiet murmur. Patton thought it was oddly attractive to have him speak so low.

Remus was full on cupping Patton’s cheek while the quiet side trembled. Was it nerves or excitement? Who knew?

“May I...May I do something? I can’t tell you what it is, though,” Patton requested. He wanted to see if his feelings were real. 

“Sure,” Remus agreed with enthusiasm. He had a feeling he’d finally learn what was on the man’s mind. He closed his eyes and scrunched his face in anticipation for whatever Patton had in store for him. 

Patton stepped one step closer. He felt the ruffles on Remus’ decorative clothing brush against his shoulders. The cloth was rough to the touch, but he didn’t mind. 

The boots made Remus two inches taller, so he had to lean up a bit. He was nervous about kissing a man with a mustache. Would it tickle? Probably not. There was only one way to find out. 

Patton gently started stroking Remus’ hair with one hand. The other hand he placed around his waist. Remus opened an eye briefly to see that Patton was leaning up for a kiss. 

Oh.

Remus didn’t want to scare Patton, but he was having trouble being patient with how slow this was going. He heard Patton yelp as he picked the nervous one up and planted a kiss on his mouth. 

Patton tasted sweet. Kissing him felt like indulging in rich chocolate. Remus felt himself sigh dreamily against the pink lips. 

Remus tasted good, surprisingly. Kissing him felt like camping in the woods and making smores. Patton found himself getting more feral into the kiss. 

Remus was shocked at the bravery Patton was exuding. This wasn’t like him at all. He was pressing them close together. Remus picked Patton up to sit him on the table, knocking the cards over. Patton squeaked and pulled their mouths apart. Innocence made its way back into Patton’s face. 

“Why do you want me sitting on the table?” he asked. He was breathing heavily. Patton was suddenly very aware that he had just kissed Remus. He just kissed Roman’s brother. 

“It’s easier to make out with you. Why?” Remus’ face fell in self-doubt. “Did you not-? I’m sorry if I pushed too far…” 

“Oh! Oh no, it’s okay! I was just confused,” Patton explained. He winked at Remus before pulling him in to continue. 

They had only been making out together for a minute before they jumped apart at the sound of Virgil going, “Hey I think I left my-PATTON WHAT THE FUCK?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Updated to Add: there is now a recorded audiobook version of this fic on my tumblr @mamacesawrites   
> Direct link: https://mamacesawrites.tumblr.com/post/643528534545121280/game-night-in-an-effort-to-make-my-work-more


End file.
